scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Norse Case Scenario
| nextepisode= }} The Norse Case Scenario is the twenty-fifth episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise The gang goes on a camping trip to hone their mystery skills, but viking ghosts attack and attempt to drive them away. Synopsis In a forest, a family is setting up camp. When the father asks his two kids to help they ruses due to being more focused on their video games. The mother tries to convince them to enjoy the beauty of nature but the kids reveal that they are playing a game that reveals the beauty of nature to them. However, the father and mother try to show them important things in nature, but the kids already see those things in their game. Suddenly, a Viking ghost with a battle-ax arrives and attacks the family. The parents terrifyingly retreat while the kids are unfazed. Two other Viking ghosts show up then scare them away. The gang sets up camp in the forest, while Shaggy and Scooby unload the Mystery Machine. They claim that they like camping because of all the canned food, but Fred states that they should be eating the food nature provides them, like fruit, nuts, and fish. Scooby and Shaggy agree with Fred and start foraging for food. Fred then walks over to Velma and claims that camping gives them a chance to hone on their mystery-solving instincts, which Velma disagrees on. Daphne then arrives dressed as a nature ranger which she always wanted to be but couldn't because her mother wouldn't allow it. So, Daphne plans on earning all nature ranger skill patches unofficially and pretend to fulfill her life long dream. Suddenly a forest ranger named Mark arrives to do a camp inspection and gives Fred a citation for not being prepared for it. Fred, Daphne, and Velma assure Ranger Mark that they'll follow the rules. Ranger Mark advises them to do soo or get thrown in nature jail, he also explains to them about how the previous family left due to Viking ghosts. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby are wandering the forest thinking about how to tell the difference between food and non-food in the forest. The find bush berries, but a bear grabs the bush, eats them, and scares Shaggy and Scooby away. Shaggy and Scooby then run into the Viking ghosts and run away. Justs as the gang finish their campsite, Shaggy and Scooby run past them with the Viking ghosts right behind them. The gang tries to hide under a ledge, but they keep trying to cover their mouths to prevent them from making sounds, After the Vikings leave they uncover their mouths. The Gang then walks through the forest, with Velma express amazement over finding Vikings. Fred then states that in order to solve the mystery they need to hone in on their instincts. He tries to prove this by standing on a log, but he slips and causes himself and the whole gang to tumble down a hill, off a cliff, and right onto two bird watchers named Donald and Edith. Daphne tries to get a patch in watching birds by finding a toughted hook-bill. But Donald and Edith claim that she won't see any of them this year. When Fred asks them if they've seen anything strange, Donald and Edith say that the gang should ask the archeologists who are scaring all the birds away, even though there are birds in their hats. Velma suggests seeing the archeologists and Fred suggest trying to become one with nature. However, one of the Viking Ghosts attacks them again. Soon the other two Viking Ghosts arrive and chase the gang into the forest. The Viking ghosts then chase Shaggy and Scooby into a dead end. However, Shaggy dresses up as a band employer and hires the ghosts to join his band, Scooby then arrives dressed as an agent offering a record deal contract which one of the Vikings slices with its sword. Shaggy then decides to break up the band due to the Viking's personal issues. The Vikings soon realize the trick and get mad. Shaggy and Scooby reunite with the gang and Velma suggest find back to the hiking trails, taking Ranger Mark's warning about not to go off them. Fred then spots some tire tracks leading off the path, which Daphne claims are from a truck. Velma suggests the tires tracks in the restricted area could be a clue. Fred suggest talking to the archaeologists. When the gang meets the archaeologists who are researching Viking Runestones buried in the forest, but unfortunately while they were waiting for their dig permit their research money ran out. When Velma looks at the runestones she claims that they seem authentic. A flock toughed hook-bill then flies by, which makes Daphne happy to get a patch, but Velma suspicious. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby are looking at mushrooms to tell if they are safe to eat when the bear from earlier eats them all and scares Shaggy and Scooby away. They soon run into the Viking ghosts again which chases them and the rest of the gang through a musical chase scene that causes them to fall off a waterfall. When they reach the shore Ranger Mark gives them citations, When Daphne tries to explain the Viking ghosts Ranger Mark puts the whole gang in forest jail. In their cell, the gang laments on all their failures on their camping trip. When suddenly Scooby smells something from a garbage bin. He finds a sandwich that Shaggy congratulates him for. Fred also finds a piece of paper in the bin which turns out to be the excavation permit that the archeologists were waiting for, which could have given them permission to dig days ago, Fred then comes up with a plan. Shaggy uses the sandwich to lure the bear to break them out of forest jail. Shaggy and Scooby walk up to a hole with the excavation permit, claiming that they should give it the archaeologists. They plan on luring the Vikings out towards Fred's gauntlet of traps. However, the Viking ghosts come from the other side and chase Fred, Daphne, and Velma through the gauntlet. The Viking ghosts easily get through the traps until at the very end where they get hit by logs and rocks. Velma claims the Fred overdid it, which Fred admits he made the traps on instinct. A police officer arrests the Viking ghosts and asks what's going on. The Vikings are then unmasked as Ranger Mark, Donald, and Edith. Velma tries to explain the motive but Daphne decides to explain it instead. Donald and Edith are actually loggers who paid off Ranger Mark to illegally log in the forest, but when the archaeologists found the runes close to where they were logging they could no longer continue their operation in secret. So they decided to dress like Viking Ghosts to scare off the researchers and anyone else who got to close. It was clear from the truck tracks that someone was illegally driving heavy equipment vehicles in the forest and the gang realized that Edith and Donald weren't bird watchers when the gang found all those toughed hook-bills which they claimed didn't exist in order to get the gang to leave. The final piece was the excavation permit, which Ranger Mark threw out to prevent the archaeologists from continuing their work, thus proving his involvement. Daphne is now happy that she got all her unofficial rangers patches and the archaeologists can now get their grant money. Velma then thanks Fred for his instincts but Fred claims that the mystery was just like any other mystery except in the forest. Shaggy is now happy that he and Scooby can eat the food the brought. Wen prepares to eat the food the bear shows up and Scooby offers him a can of beans. Scooby and the bear continue to eat all the food. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Archaeologists ** Lead archaeologist Villains: * Viking ghosts * Ranger Mark * Bear * Donald * Edith Other characters: * Father * Mother * Son * Daughter * Mrs. Blake * Police officer Locations * Woods ** Campsite ** Ranger station Objects * Nature Ranger Manual Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This held back for more than a year in the United States, before being scheduled on June 20, 2017 on Boomerang at 4:00am. * Ranger Mark breaks the fourth wall by mentioning the music in the background of the chase scene. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as a folkband. * Daphne Du Jour: Earning all her Nature Ranger badges. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * TBA Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 2 - Teamwork Screamwork DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 16, 2018. In other languages Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 | after= }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes